helped by the unhelpfull
by sesshomarus pet
Summary: when Naraku gets in controle of Kagomes mind the most unlikly help comes. R
1. Chapter 1

Naraku in control of Kagome

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome kill inu-yasha or I will kill you with the shikon shard in your back" Naraku whispered.

"Kagome what's wrong with you I'm not going to kill you come back to me Kagome !!!!!!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Kill him now Kagome"Naraku comanded. I had aimed for Inu-yasha's heart Inu-yasha he had to draw tetsusaiga to block the arrow but would not attack back he just stood there.

"Kill him now's your chance I had barely put the arrow in the bow when in a paniced voice Naraku said "Kagura lost Sango you must kill Inu-yasha before Sango comes or she will kill you!!!!!"

"Hit the mark" I yelled aiming for Inu-yasha's heart. He blocked the arrow with tetsusaiga I shot again but in fear I missed "NO" I yelled in panic.

"RUN!!!! NOW!!!!" Naraku Yelled I did, I ran through the door and toward the forest.

"Kirara, get her" Sango yelled Kirara came running at me I continued to run but Kirara was gaining on me. I pulled out an arrow and let it go but I missed Kirara.

"Dance of blades" Kagura yelled from behind me I stopped for the first time and looked around. Kirara had run back to Sango Kagura had pulled out a leaf she got on "COME ON" I jumped on "They'll come back and we can't take them all on."

"Thanks Kagura but where will we go Inu- yasha will track us"

"No he won't the winds are against him" she turned and waved her fan "and he has some blades to deal with now"

"Nice one" I said

"We're here" Kagura said "Stay with me were going to Naraku"

Kanna came out of the castle and said "Naraku wants you and he is mad"

"Ok Kanna" Kagura replied as if it were nothing I stopped with fear "He's mad at me not you. If you would have maneged to kill Inu-yasha we would have all been shocked he just wanted to know if Inu-yasha would attack you and he didn't so we have you as a weapon now." seeing me she added "Trust me he's mad because I let Sango go after you" we walked into a small room Kagura fell to her knees with pain.

"Kagura are you alright" I knelt beside her.

"She'll be fine Kagome leave her, I will deal with her later" he grasped a heart in his hand he squeezed it as hard as he could Kaura shreaked in pain.

" LET HER GO IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT HER" I yelled

"No she let Songo get away but if you wish I will not punish her in your presence Kagome. Kanna!!!!"

"Yes Lord Naraku" Kanna answered.

"Chain Kagura in the dungeon I will deal with her later" Naraku commanded Kanna

"NO" I yelled Kanna made to pull Kagura out but I ran and grabbed Kagura " LET HER GO KANNA"

"I follow Lord Naraku's orders not the orders of worthless humans got it Kagome" she snarled

"STOP Leave her be Kanna" I shrieked

"Leave it or I will send you with her" Naraku hissed

"Take me leave her be" I stammered

"You wished it, Kanna take her as well" Naraku sounded furious Kanna grabbed me and threw me into the hall then dragging me to a dungeon she threw me in a room below. I lay when she cuffed my wrists to a board and put chains on the rest of my body. She did the same to Kagura but I was helpless to prevent it Kanna left . I threw all my power to break the chain but it only bound me stronger.

"I know a way to get out of here Kagome" Kagura had awoken

"Kagura are you ok" I was panicked

"Yes I'm fine now try to close your mind from Naraku completely" she hissed

"How" I asked

"Think of Inu-Yasha and try to fall in love with him" Kagura must have brain damage from Naraku torturing her so much for such little things that weren't in her control. Pity flooded me at the thought of how much Naraku must have tortured her then as if an arrow had cut through my mind I knew he was no longer in my mind.

"Kagura I am free I can feel it" I was panicked.

"Good He wont notice because Kohaku and Kanna are still there he will think you have gone to sleep" Kagura sounded as though she was envious and a little to sure of her self considering it was Naraku we were talking about.

"Are you sure about this we are talking about Naraku the most powerful demon in the world there are ways for him to know about this"

"He wont he doesn't have enough connection to himself any moor I promise on my life"

"Kagura, please don't do that it makes me feel like I am in control of you and I don't want that"

"Sorry it is a habet because well" she looked down like she had done somthing horible "he always thretened me with death and made me promiss on my life and if I didn't he torturesd me into doing it eventualy so I always promiss on my life so I wont be tortured"

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku In control of Kagome

**Chapter 2**

"Kagura thats aufull. Naraku tortues you when you didn't even do any thing. How do you live in a world of torture and feer?"

"Well he was nice untill he found out I wanted him dead so I could live freely. Thats when he became so harsh with me he wants full control of me and when he wants somthing he will do anyn thing to get it" she sighed "and I meen any thing. I shouldn't have let him know but I thought I could escape without help."

"I will get you out of this if it's the last thing I do I promise. Now lets get out of hear to start with" rustiling from above mad both of us freez with horer had we been over herd. I opened my mind to Naraku but only a little. The trap door above flew open and Naraku desended

"Kagura your awake I see shall I say it is time for the dayly weekening of you mind" Naraku sounded as though he was about to hurt her.

"NO!!!!! Naraku I'm sorry please don't hurt me" he unchained her "No Naraku PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up" he drew back his hand and struck Kagura so hard she fell to the ground in pain. I knew that he forgot I was there and that her was going to torture her but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Naraku pulled Kagura close to his body.

"It's the end for you Kagura" she was being pulled into his body.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naraku I'm sorry I didn't meen to let her go. Please don't LET ME LIVE Naraku!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he let her fall back out of his own body.Pain was eched accross her face.

"Like the hard way then" he drew the heart out of his pocket and dug his nails into it. Kagura shreeked in pain and fell. she looked up at me and as she did I saw the pain in her eyes.

"I have to get this over with I cant wach this happen to her." I whispered to myself. I threw all my weight against the chain. It broke I threw myself infront of Kagura shelding her."LEVE HER ALONE YOUR HURTING HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was screaming at Narku ready to kill him. For the first time feer washed over me.

"Oh yah your hear and you don't like waching people being tortured"

"No I don't Naraku"

"Then I will take her somewhere else for this next hour"

"What are you going to do to her" I was scared for Kagura not myself now.

"Oh the usal thing that happens when she gets in troble, Kagura come with me"

"Yes Naraku" they left feer for Kagura flooded through me, and I wanted to kill myself for letting him take Kagura to a different place where I would worry sick for an hour. Minets passed as I sat horified at the fack that I had made Naraku leave with Kagura so he could torture her. finaly what seemed like hours later I heard foot steps above and the trap door opened Naraku threw Kagura down into the room beside me.

"Kagura" I ran to her side neeling beside her and hoping she was not mortaly injured."Are you ok"

"Yes Kagome I'll be finedon't worry about me now get yourself outbefor you get hurt"

"NO I'm not him hurt you while I am runnig around free"

"Get yourself out I wil be fine I am a demon so my woonds heal alot faster then they would on a human and he could kill you with just a tast of what he has done to me"

"Kagura I'm scared for you and I will not leave you to be killed by Naraku"

"He wont kill me I'm a part of him. He can bring me to the closest thing to death but he can't kill me Because he would kill a part of himself, but he can kill you without a problem and if he killed you we would never able to escape and I would live in feer all my life"

"How does keeping me alive help you?"

"Well if we freee Kohaku Naraku will run after Kohaku and you can steel my heart bak from him and then I will be free and you will be to then me, you, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Koga, and Sesshomaru can kill him then I will be free of feer."

"How do you get Koga and Inu-yasha and you on the same sid Koga hates you and Inu-yasha Inu-yasha hates Koga and you that creats a problem"

"Well they all hate Naraku so we can unite agenst him at least"

"Well Koga hates you moor you killed the demon wolves"

"Naraku tortured me he made me I couldent stop him I thought you would understand Kagome"

"I do but Koga and Inu-yasha wont even if I tell them"

"Koga will listen to you he loves you."

"I'll tri but don't count on it Kagura"

"We can do it without Koga if we have to"

"Ok now how do we get out of hear?"

"Well we are out of the chains so all we have to do is beg Naraku when he comes back to torture me again"

"Again? Naraku can't do that to you again he hurt you"

"He's done worse I'm just a slave in him eyes tri to sleep Kagome when we get out he'll have a mission for us and we better do it right or I'm in troble again"

"Ok" I fell into an uneasy sleep with dreams of Naraku killing Kagura. rustiling from above made me snap into contiousness just as the trap door flew open.

"Kagura" Naraku yelled Kagura jumped.

"Yes Lord Naraku" she ansered for the first time she sounded scared.

"Come I want this over befor Kagome wakes so she wont know it happened"

"Why?"

"She doen't like your mind weeking even if she doesn't have to see it"

"I'm awake you know and I would rather you do it hear where I won't sit and worry for an hour"

"Well ok if you want it done hear I can"

"When can we go Lord Naraku" I asked boldly

"You may go whenever you like. She" Nareaku looked at Kagura "has one more day of this"

"I'm staying till she can be let out with me" Naraku turned to Kagura

"Let us get on with this then I don't have all day"

"NARAKU I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T" Kagura was on her knees beging Naraku for mucy wich I knew was not giong to happen.

"I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP" Naraku threw Kagura to the ground. She lay not moving as the secconds draged by. Then she slowly tried to get to her feet but Naraku satisfied that she wouldn't die pulled out the heart clawing it with all his power. Kagura screamed in pain writhing on the ground tears filling her eyes

"Kagura it's allright" I thought willing her to read my thoughts but she couldn't. Naraku let the heart go Kagura stoped moving and screaming.

"Stop it your hurting me" Kaguras voice was shaking with pain.

"That was just a taster you should know that by now Kagura. Naraku Picked Kagura up of the ground and hissed I can disolve you back into me" her body started desolving into his.

"LET ME LIVE NARAKU!!! Sango got herself out I DIDN'T _LET_ HER GO"

"Yes you did"

"NARAKU YOU LEFT ME WITH ALL FOUR OF THEM!!!!!!!!! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. I couldn't have done it I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND STOP TORTURING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku let Kagura fall back.

"I will be back to finish this soon somone broke the shild around this castle" Naraku left closing the trap door behind him.

"Kagura your hurt" I knelt down.

"No I'm not. with my luck we'll have to fight in the next five minets so get ready because I'll need time to heal befor I can fight but it shoud only take up to twenty minets then I'll be fine and ready to fight" somone ran back obove the room the door flew open Naraku jumped down

"Now's your chance to prove you loyalties and get out of the doundgen there all hear kill them all" We sped up to find Koga, Inu-yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Jakin. Kohaku and Kanna were atacking them so there backs were turned.

"DANCE OF BLADES" Kagura yelled. Relizing that I shoud atack as well I let an arrow go toward Sango. Inu-yasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru all turned to face me and Kagura.

"There she is" Koga anounced. Running forward to me he asked "Did they hurt you Kagome if he did I will tare them to pieces along with the insulent pup." Koga had indicated Inu-yasha.

"I thought fleebags like yourself were sopose to be able to smell." Inu-yasha retorted.

"What's that supose to mean"

"If you could smell fleebag you would know that she's been throught hell"

"Dear Kagome what did they do to you"

"Nothing now die" I drew an arrow and aimed it at Koga then a seccond at Inu-yasha.

"I told you she atacks us her mind is under Naraku's controle. She doesen't know what she's doing."

"I'm not going to get hurt or hurt her insolent pup."

"Shut up and fight then Koga or at least get her back to normal."

"Dance of blades" Kagura wispered from beside me Inu-yasha and koga were to bussy arguing to hear the atack

"Sacred arrow" I wispered as well letting an arow at Inu-yasha.

"Where did you come from" yelped Koga who in seeing me had aperintly not noticed Kagura's presence. he failed to dodge the winds on such short notice. Kagura's winds however had blown my arrow of corse and Koga bore no sign of injury.

"Kagura wont he know that your not atacking?" I asked feerfuly

"No. There is no way to tell wether I missed or protected Koga and Inu-yasha."

"And Inu-yasha? how does that work?"

"I blew your arrow away from Inu-yasha" Kagura repiled simply.

"What are you playing at?" Koga and I asked the same question.

"A talk with you Kagome and Inu-yasha tonight at dusk on the north side of the castle right outsied the shild."

"Ok" Inu-yasha and Koga said booth looking confused.

"Naraku lost controle of my mind but he doesn't know that" I hissed pretending to thred anothe arrow so I could shoot Koga.

"Sssshhhhh Kagura will hear you and you'll be dead" Inu-yasha hissed

"No she wont I want Naraku dead just as much as you do if not more"

"Than why do you fallow his orders and do his biding?"

"She has her reasons so drop in both of you" I didn't want to tell Koga what had happened to Kagura. She shoot me a look that plainly stated she didn't want to tell Koga anything eather.

"What's that supose to mean" Koga replied

"It means I'm not telling you anything yet Koga" I was getting mad at him for getting into Kagura's bisnes.

"Dance of Blades" Kagura was first to atack

"Run we don't have a chance" Sango yelled from behind Inu-yasha.Inu-yasha turned winked as he pretended to run with feer.

"Kagura" Naraku's voice came from behind us. my stomach droped.

"Yes, Lord Naraku" Kagura said somehow keeping the feer from her vioce.

"Good work Kagura nice idea using Kagome to find out Inu-yasha's weekness, by the way when does he turn human" Naraku asked. I was ready for this question.

"He turns human at human the night of the full moon." I lyed

"Good work Kagura your free from the doundgen for now unless you mess up again do you understand me Kagura?"

"Yes, Lord Naraku." Kagura answerd just like Kanna had on my first day in Naraku Castle.

"Kagura show Kagome around the castle."

"Yes Lord Naraku" Kagura answered

"Come hear Kagome I'll give you the grand tour."

"Comming Kagura. How did you pull of getting rewoded for talking with Inu-yasha"

"I told him I was going to use you to get secreats out of Inu-yasha. What was the fleebag and insulent pup thing between Inu-yasha and Koga?"

"Koga is in love with me and Inu-yasha can't stand it."

"Now I get what you mean by Inu-yasha and Koga don't get along at all"

"One thing went well today" I said smiling

"What's that?" Kagura asked.

"You're free now and Naraku wont be torturing you for a while"

"Don't be to shure of that Kagome." Kagura sounded worried.


End file.
